


Of Peaches and Eggplants

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emoticons, F/M, Flirting, Oblivious, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S05E20, Sexting, Texting, inserted photos in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Even Master Detectives can be clueless sometimes as Sherloque tries to decipher the various suggestive emojis in your messages.





	Of Peaches and Eggplants

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E20. You better believe there’s going to be an M rated Part 2 of this ;)

Sherloque feels his phone vibrate in his tweed jacket’s pocket. He has a strong inkling that it’s you texting him. Recently, the two of you have been progressing in your relationship, and things have started to get steamy. Sherloque is quite taken with you, there’s no doubt there, but cannot for life of him figure out what the hell you are saying over text messages due to the “emoticon-pictograms’ of this Earth.

Sherloque scans your greeting, and replies, happy to hear from you at last.

_Ah, she is the sweetest_ , the master detective thinks to himself, knowing that the heart symbol means you like him and the little kissy face means you want to kiss him. That was easy.

Sherloque frowns at the screen. A peach and an eggplant? To him, this must suggest that you are hungry. It is followed by a winking face, which might signify that it’s a hint for him to bring you food.  _Peaches and eggplants? An odd combination… a strange Earth this is. Tellement bizarre!_

It was the least he could do for his relatively new girlfriend and her peculiar cravings.

With a new pep in his step, Sherloque places his phone back in his pocket, only to feel it vibrate again. It looks like you still have something more to say.

Your final messages have Sherloque puzzled beyond all belief, and that is not something he is used to feeling. Curse these damned  _emojis_! He will never understand. The detective very nearly asks one of his colleagues - Ramon or Bébé Girafe - until he decides against it. He doesn’t want to tarnish his “Master” status of his work thanks to tiny little symbols flickering across the airwaves.

He’ll just have to ask you about it tonight.


End file.
